


Please let me stay with you— starker

by Ashleybeattie



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Partying, Peter is 18, Peter’s past, Sex, Starker, Stucky - Freeform, Underage Drinking, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleybeattie/pseuds/Ashleybeattie
Summary: Today is Peter Parker's 18th birthday. Tony and the Avengers team wanted to celebrate his birthday by going to Mexico. Everyone knows that Peter and Tony have a thing for each other. But, peter and Tony are too afraid to make a move. What happens when a night of goodnight of drinking will make things worse. What happens when after the fun birthday is over.What happens to Peter's aunt May, when Peter comes home.What happens when Spider-Man has a new enemy named venom who wants him to be his.Will Tony and Peter be together and live happily ever after!Please read to find out!Takes 3 years after infinity wars!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Peter Parker and Tony Stark story.  
> Starker story.  
> If you don't like it then don't read it.

Peter's pov  
My aunt May is driving me to the Stark Industries. Mr. Stark and the other avengers are taking me to Mexico for my eighteenth birthday. Me and aunt May did my birthday just the two of us. We went bowling and aunt May win.  
"Aunt May don't worry about me, I'm eighteen now. I'll be fine. Mr. Stark will take good care of me so don't worry!" I told her. My aunt is scared of something will happen to me. She caught me as spider-man. She was so fucking piss. She grounded me and slapped the shit out of Mr. Stark. "That is What I'm afraid of. But, fine I won't worry just text me. So, I won't worry about you." I nodded in agreement. "So... are you going to tell him that you like him." I looked at her in fear. "NO! I'm to scared to do it. Plus, he likes pepper." I told her "I thought they got a divorce." She said. "They did! Last year. Can we just forget it please." She nodded in agreement. I'm in love Tony Stark. He's my mentor and I shouldn't be in love with him. But, I am. I been in love with him when I was six years old. He saved my life.  
We made it to the Stark Industries.  
We got out of the car.  
“Mr and Mrs. Parker.” It was Happy Mr. Stark’s bodyguard. “Hey Happy is everyone one the plane.” He just nodded his head and took all my bags. I hug aunt May. “I’ll see you in three days. I love you.” She smiled. “I love you too.” I told her and I got on the plane.  
“Surprise!” Everyone yelled and I smiled. This trip is going to be a blast. “Hey kid.” Mr. Stark called me over to him. “Hey Mr. Stark.” Mr. Stark is always wears sunglasses when I’m around why? “So what did you say to your unusually hot aunt?” I scrunched up my face. It sounds so wired. “I told her that we’ll play safe. Play board games and play games. And fun stuff. I didn’t tell her we’re drinking and if she did more like she won’t say anything until we come back.” I told him and he just nodded. He shoo my away. “Peter!” I turn and I see Bucky. My new favorite friend. “Hey Bucky, did you saved me a seat.” He nodded. I sat right next to him. “Did you get what I wanted.” I nodded. “The book store were selling them three dollars a piece.” I pulled my bag open and handed it to him. He was giggling. “So, is it better then the movie?” I laughed. “The book has more to it than the movie.” I said. What are you two talking about?” Cap asked. Big mistake. “Fifty shades of grey books.” I told him. He made a funny look. Everyone burst into tears and laughter. “You shouldn’t be reading it.” Cap told me. “Hey you know what they say. Don’t judge it if you haven’t read it. Cap.” Tony said it. “Let’s drop it.” Cap said. It’s funny because Bucky forced cap to see it with him.  
I can just tell these three days are going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter’s pov  
I opened my eyes. I’m on a bed. Sheets looks like someone was in them next to me.   
I’m in a small room. It looks like a small apartment. I looks disgusting. Dirty dishes everywhere. Some of the dishes shattered, Dirt and blood everywhere. “Where am I?” I said out loud.   
“Home! Your home!” A deep male voice said.   
I didn’t know who it is. But, I decided to follow the voice. I don’t know why, I’m following the voice. I’ve see a lot of movies to know that this is a very bad idea.  
“Who are you.” I yelled.   
“Over here.” It said.  
I went to a door and open it. When I opened it. The whole apartment turned into a maze. I try to run. There’s bid twist and turns. I made a turned and oh my god.   
Again I’m in a room. But, it’s inside Stark tower.  
But, what scared me was the blood. Blood is everywhere. I see everyone that I meet during the war against Thanos. Laying covered in blood dead. Even Mr. Stark is laying dead. I screamed in horror. I felt something or someone touched me. Roughly shaking me awake.

I bolted up. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Bucky. He’s giving me a worried look. I hugged him tightly and cried.   
“It’s okay. It was just a bad dream. Your okay.” Bucky said while wiping away my tears. “Just breath. Okay breath. That’s it just breath. Your okay.”  
I looked around to see the avengers looking at me. I blushed and looked outside.  
“Are we already in Mexico.” I ask. “Yeah, we tried to wake you. But, you wouldn’t wake up. Then, you started to scream.” Mr. Stark said sadly. I just nodded.  
After I calmed down. Everyone got their luggage and started to get off the plane.  
I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see Mr. Stark.   
“Yes Mr. Stark.” I said.   
“Firstly, call me Tony. Secondly, when we are alone your going to talk about that dream of yours.” He says dead seriously. I gulp and nodded my head.   
We loaded our thing on to a bus. Happy is with us and he’s driving us to Mr- I mean Tony’s place.   
I started to think about the dream why does it feel like foreshadowing. I’m I going to die or is the Avengers going to die. My mind starts to hurt with all this thinking.   
“You need to stop thinking to much. Just let loose.” Bruce said. I smiled. Yeah I need to that. It’s my birthday party. So stop thinking. I nodded at him.

We finally got to Tony’s mansion. It’s bigger than his other houses. I guess because, Tony must invited a lot of people. I told him not go overboard with this. But, Tony never listens to no one.  
“Who’s all coming to this Party. Huh. Tony.” I asked him. He smirked. “Be patient and you’ll be rewarded.” I give him a pouty face. Tony just shook his head. 

We got out of the bus. I grabbed my luggage.   
“So, Tony where will everyone sleep.” I said. It feels weird to call Tony by his name.   
“Nat and Bruce in one room. Clint, Sam, and rhodey are together. Thor and Loki will have a room. Wanda and vision in a room. And then me and you will sure a room.” Wait, me and Tony. In. A. Room. Together. “Why are we sharing a room. Like no offense but, why.” Tony stayed quiet. “Giving me a silent treatment are we.” Everyone Started laughing and I blushed deep red.  
“No, your unbelievable hot aunt said your afraid of thunderstorms. It’s supposed to stormy this upcoming nights.” Tony said out loud. I’m blushing red crazy. I cringed when he said that my aunt is hot. She’s my aunt Tony just stop your not funny.   
“Why did you say that out loud.” I screamed at him. All he did was giving me a big smirk.

We went inside. The lights are off.   
“Hey Friday turn on the lights.” Tony said out loud. Lights turned on by themselves.   
“SURPRISE!” People yelled.   
I was so happy.   
Everyone is here. The people that helped us with the fight against thanos.   
My two best friends MJ and Ned. I was a Little Upset that aunt May isn’t here. But, I’ll talk to her to night.   
“How’s this for a birthday surprise huh.” Tony said elbows me. I smiled. “It’s the best. Thanks Mr. Stark.” Tony smiles. “It’s Tony kid.” I smiled at him. “I know. Mr.stark.” I teased him.   
“Hey! Kid come over here.” Mr. Star-lard said. I drop my luggage and ran to his open arms. 

We hugged each other so tight. “So, kid how’s it going. Any girlfriends or boyfriends you captured.” I blushed. I shook my head no. Quills smirked falls. “And why the hell not.”   
I shrug my shoulders. “No one has caught my eye yet.” I told him. Quill nodded.  
“Parker. Come here. Let me show you to your room.” Tony said. I went over to my luggage. Picked them up and ran over Mr. Stark. Who was already waiting for me in the elevator.

Me and Tony finished unpacking. “So, What do you want to do. Swimming, watch a movie, go into town.” I smiled. “Let go swimming!” I said he nodded his head. “Already. You can change in here. I’ll go somewhere else to change.” I nodded. “Just so you know. Tonight. We’re talking about your nightmare. Okay Pete.” I nodded my head. And with that Mr. Stark left. 

I’m burning bright red blush. Imagine how Mr. Stark looks in a swim trunks. Wait! Imagine Mr. Stark changing in those trunk. Seeing him naked. His body, his ass, his big cock. “Wait! Stop! Stop thinking it.” I yelled at myself. To late. I’ve given myself a boner. “Fuck!” I whisper to myself. “What are you doing to me Mr. Stark.” I breath out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave a comment and a like if you did enjoy this chapter.  
> Thanks for reading this story

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s short more to come soon!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please give it a like and leave a comment.  
> Thanks for reading this story


End file.
